beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
2015 Radio Disney Music Awards
The 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards were held and filmed on April 25, 2015, at the Microsoft Theater in Los Angeles, California. The ceremony was premiered on Sunday, April 26, 2015 at 8/7c on Radio Disney and Disney Channel. For the first time, the broadcast nominees for the awards show were announced in a televised special, Disney Channel Presents the 2015 RDMA Nomination Special, on 27 February 2015 on Disney Channel. All categories and nominees were highlighted on the Radio Disney’s 2015 RDMA Nomination Special, a two-hour on-air programming feature that was aired the next day. The main show included Fifth Harmony, Nick Jonas, Becky G, R5, Natalie La Rose, Sheppard, Rachel Platten, Tori Kelly, Shawn Mendes and Sabrina Carpenter. The opening act was performed by The Fooo Conspiracy, Jessica Sanchez, Jacquie Lee, Sweet Suspense and Alex Angelo Performers ;Pre-show *The Fooo Conspiracy – "Roller Coaster" *Kelsea Ballerini – "Dibs" *Jacquie Lee – "Tears Fall" *Alex Angelo – "Move Like This" *Sweet Suspense – "Like a Girl" Main show *Fifth Harmony – "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" / "Worth It" *Nick Jonas – "Chains" / "Jealous" *Sabrina Carpenter – "We'll Be The Stars" / "Eyes Wide Open" *Rachel Platten – "Fight Song" *Tori Kelly – "Nobody Love" *R5 – "Smile" / "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight" *Becky G – "Lovin' So Hard" / "Shower" *Natalie La Rose – "Somebody" *Shawn Mendes – "Something Big" *Sheppard – "Geronimo" Presenters *Ashley Benson *Fifth Harmony *Carly Rae Jepsen *Chelsea Kane *Joe Jonas *The cast of Teen Beach 2: **Garrett Clayton **Grace Phipps **Chrissie Fit *Sweet Suspense *Kelsea Ballerini *Laura Marano *Rachel Platten *The cast of Black-ish: **Yara Shahidi **Marcus Sribner **Miles Brown **Marsai Martin *Rowan Blanchard *Ben Savage *Jacquie Lee *Olivia Holt *Dove Cameron *The cast of Dancing with the Stars: **Rumer Willis **Val Chmerkovskiy **Chris Soules **Witney Carson **Carrie Ann Inaba *Brent Riviera *Jacob Whitesides *Carla Maldonado *Hailee Steinfeld *Brooke Taylor *Candace Huckeba *The cast of The Fosters: **Maia Mitchell **David Lambert **Hayden Byerly **Cierra Ramirez *The cast of K.C. Undercover: **Kadeem Hardison **Tammy Townsend **Veronica Dunne **Kamil Mcfadden **Trinitee Stokes Nominees The nominees were announced on February 27, 2015. Best Female Artist *'Ariana Grande' *Meghan Trainor *Taylor Swift Best Male Artist *'Ed Sheeran' *Nick Jonas *Pharrell Williams Best Music Group *'Fifth Harmony ' *One Direction *5 Seconds of Summer Best New Artist *'Charli XCX' *Echosmith *Shawn Mendes Fiercest Fans *'Harmonizers - Fifth Harmony' *Directioners - One Direction *R5Family - R5 Song of the Year *'"Problem" - Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea' *"All About That Bass" - Meghan Trainor *"Shake It Off" - Taylor Swift Radio Disney's Most Talked About Artist *'Ariana Grande @arianagrande' *Taylor Swift @taylorswift13 *5 Seconds of Summer @5SOS Best Collaboration *'"Really Don't Care" - Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd' *"Wrapped Up" - Olly Murs feat. Travie McCoy *"Somebody To You" - The Vamps feat. Demi Lovato Best Breakup Song *'"The Heart Wants What It Wants" - Selena Gomez' *"Really Don't Care" - Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd *"Heartbreak Heard Around the World" - Jacob Latimore feat. T-Pain Best Crush Song *'"Can't Blame a Girl for Trying" - Sabrina Carpenter' *"Jealous" - Nick Jonas *"Steal My Girl" - One Direction Best Song to Rock Out to With Your BFF *'"Young Blood" - Bea Miller' *"Cool Kids" - Echosmith *"Geronimo" - Sheppard Best Song That Makes You Smile *'"Sugar" - Maroon 5' *"Happy" - Pharrell Williams *"Smile" - R5 Catchiest New Song brought to you by Band-Aid *'"Shower" - Becky G' *"Boss" - Fifth Harmony *"Classic" - MKTO Best Song to Dance To *'"Shake It Off" - Taylor Swift' *"All About That Bass" - Meghan Trainor *"Too Cool To Dance" - Eden xo Artist with the Best Style *'Becky G' *Zendaya *Ariana Grande Best Band *'5 Seconds of Summer' *R5 *The Vamps Special awards Jennifer Lopez for Hero Award in recognition of her charity work throughout the world. Compilation album A compilation album featuring various 2015 RDMA nominees was released on April 21, 2015, through Walt Disney Records. References # ^"Zendaya Set to HOST 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards!". Fanlala. 26 March 2015. Jump up ^"Radio Disney Awards Reveal 2015 Air Date". Billboard. 29 January 2015. # ^"2015 RDMA Nominees". Disney.com. 27 February 2015. # ^"The 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards Are This Weekend". By Ou Magazine. 21 April 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. # ^"Fuhu Continues Rockin' Collaboration With the Radio Disney Music Awards and Radio Disney Studios in i2015". Market Wired. 2006-08-23. Retrieved 2011-12-29. # ^"Sweet Suspense Performing at the Pre-show". Twitter. 21 April 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. # ^"Presenters For The 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards Announced". Dis411. 1 April 2015. # ^"Laura Marano Will Present at RDMA's 2015!". Danil News. 2006-08-23. Retrieved 2011-12-29. # ^Harp, Justin. "Jennifer Lopez to receive Radio Disney's Hero Award". Digital Spy. Retrieved 22 April 2015. # ^"2015 RDMA Nomination Special". Disney Life. 26 February 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. # ^"iTunes (U.S.) - Music - Various Artists - Radio Disney Music Awards". iTunes (U.S.). April 21, 2015. Retrieved August 20, 2015. Category:Radio Disney Music Awards Radio Disney Radio Disney